


Mistletoe

by KilluasGon



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluasGon/pseuds/KilluasGon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short Christmas reunion story for the holidays. Kurapika, Leorio, and Gon all come together to celebrate the holiday, but no one's heard from Killua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas gift for on-my-wayward-gay. I love you M <333 You're absolutely amazingg.

"Kurapika! Leorio!" The grin that stretched over Gon's face was insurmountable, he was ecstatic- no, even more than ecstatic- he was overjoyed, excited, thrilled, elated, and ecstatic all combined. It had been so long since he had seen them. Kurapika looked exactly the same, bobbed blonde hair, same old outfit- just a bit shorter. But, that was probably because Gon had managed to grow a good foot since the last time they had all met. Leorio looked exactly like the Leorio he had left behind, a little more tired and aged, but still, the same old Leorio.

"Gon! It's so good to see you."

"Yeah. It was a good idea to get together for Christmas. Thankfully I managed to clear my schedule-"

"Don't lie. You probably had nothing planned."

"Hey! I'm a very busy man now, Kurapika! I have a waiting list of people that want to see me!"

"That can't be true." Kurapika grinned.

"And why is that?! You don't think I have the talent?!"

"No. It can't be true because you never would have come if a patient needed you."

"Oh- Well, uh.." The blush that spread across Leorio's face was prevalent and made both Gon and Kurapika buckle over in laughter. Leorio was so unused to Kurapika sneaking in compliments that even after all the time they spent together, he had no idea how to react.

It was great though. It was just alike the time they had first met, Kurapika and Leorio bickering, and Gon being the main reason they all came together in the first place. The only thing that was missing now was Killua.

He had sent him messages, letters, and tried to call him, but he never got through. Alluka and him would probably have been too busy to drop by anyways- But still, not hearing from Killua made him worry more than necessary.

"Is Killua going to be joining us?"

Gon jumped, a bit startled, but not surprised that Kurapika had so easily picked up on the small drop in his mood.

"N-No.. I haven't heard from him.. But that's, alright! It'll just be the three of us! Leorio! Kurapika! I got you gifts!"

The two of them looked at one another and then looked at Gon who held out two separate presents, wrapped in a very bright red paper.

"Gon.. You didn't need to do this.."

"Yeah, Gon. You know just being back together was all we needed." Leorio gave him a smile but still grabbed the box, quickly tearing every shred of decoration off it. 

His hand fit nicely over the lid as he lifted it off with a gentle pop, looking over the contents eagerly. His gaze came up and set on Gon, and Leorio tried his best not to allow his overwhelming feelings to take over. 

"Gon-"

Kurapika copied the motions less hastily, staring down at the gift that waited at the very bottom. 

"This is.."

"It's nothing expensive.. I didn't know what to get you guys, so I thought this would be good enough. Heheh.. I hope it's alright.."

In unison, both males lifted out the small framed image. Who knew when it had been taken, who knew who had taken it. But Gon had Gon out of his way to obtain this picture of all four of them, Kurapika, Leorio, Killua and himself, standing happily together just before the final trial of the hunter exams.

The frame was decorated by Gon himself. It was messy, but compact and simple. Small enough so that they could carry it with them where ever they may go. It wasn't something simple, it was well thought out, and brought Leorio to tears.

The two of them wrapped their arms around Gon, embracing him and taking their time before pulling back.

"It's the perfect gift, Gon. Thank you."

"Now you made me feel bad for not getting you anything. How about I buy dinner?"

Gon contently grinned and nodded. "Yeah!"

"Better put on a coat, Gon. It was starting to snow on the walk over here."

"Okay! Kurapika, Leorio, could we stop by the bakery after?" Gon quickly ran around collecting the warmest clothes he could possibly find. Boots, a scarf, and a nice warm sweater- Green and red for the holidays.

"I don't see why not. Some nice, freshly made, warm pastries sound great."

"Leorio, don't get ahead of yourself."

"Yeah, Leorio.."

"W-What?! What do you mean?!"

"Every time we go out somewhere to eat together, especially on holidays, you eat until you're sick, and never make it to dessert."

"Yeah, well I'm making it to dessert this time. I heard they little bakery a couple doors down from the diner is famous for their pastries."

"We'll just have to wait and see. Ready, Gon?"

"Yep!" The boy eagerly led the way tossing open the front door, and almost slipping onto his rear from the freshly formed layer of icy white that covered the ground. "W-Wow! Kurapika, Leorio! Look how much it snowed!"

"Yeah, and it's still snowing.. You didn't grab any gloves, Gon?"

"Eheh.. I don't know where I put them."

Leorio and Kurapika gave each other a look, and sighed, both taking one of their gloves off and handing them to Gon. It was mismatched but, it'd have to do. 

"B-But, your hands will be cold."

"Don't worry about it."

"Here, Gon, this way our hands will still be warm."

Kurapika took hold of Gon's hand in his own, Leorio following the motion. Gon excitedly gave them both a tug, almost falling once again before laughing out. "Hurry! I'm hungry! I haven't eaten all day!"

"All day?"

"Eheh.. I was too excited.."

"We definitely better hurry then."  
__________________________________________________

The walk seemed to take forever as they shuffled their feet along paths, talking and discussing things that would surely carry over through the meal. Things like where they were, what they accomplished, who they've met, and things they missed. It was as if their group radiated light, and you could hear murmurs from passersby talking about how cute of a family they were, and honestly, the warmth they brought to each others lives was more intense than anything an ordinary family could ever imagine.

"What about you, Gon? What have you been doing?"

"Ah- Ging and I traveled for a while.. But, he got called off or something so I've been exploring myself."

"Really? Seen any neat stuff?"

"Ah! Well, I've met a lot of people- and met up with some of our old friends like Ikalgo and Palm- I've seen a lot of new creatures, I could show you my notebook! I wrote all their names down when Ging told me about them so I wouldn't forget! It was.. It was.."

"It was..?"

Gon uncomfortably tried to come up with the perfect word to describe how his adventures had left him feeling. "It was.. Okay.."

"Ah, I understand."

"You do? I don't. You've seen the world, and it was just 'okay'?"

"Something- or, someone was missing. Right, Gon."

"Heheh! Y-Yeah.."

Gon stopped in his tracks, Kurapika and Leorio staring down at him as tears rimmed his eyes. 

"Gon.."

"I miss Killua.. What if something happened to him?"

"Killua is fine, Gon. Like you said, he's probably just preoccupied with something."

"But.. Why won't he send me anything? Why won't he at least let me know he's alright.. D-Does he hate me now? W-What if he doesn't want to be my friend anymore.. What if that's why.."

"Gon, that's not why. You should know by now how much you mean to him. Don't be stupid. Come one, let's eat, get dessert, go back to the cabin and relax in front of a fire."

"Leorio is right. You shouldn't worry. I promise you that Killua is just fine, Gon."

Giving a slight nod, he followed behind them both, sniffling as they walked on.  
__________________________________________________

"Aaah! I couldn't eat another bite!"

"I'm not surprised. Let me guess, no dessert?"

"Hey!.. Probably not.. Don't say it alright? I couldn't help myself. The steak was so good!"

"I feel like I have the right to say it, Leorio."

"He does Leorio, Kurapika told you so."

"Gon not you too-"

"Eheh! What are you going to get Kurapika?"

"I'll probably pass for now. What would you like, Gon?"

"Hmm.." 

Gon's eyes shifted over the options in the display case and sighed out, "There's too many options!!!"

"Why not a cake, or a doughnut?"

"There are hundreds of different cakes and doughnuts though! I can't make up my mind!"

"Why not something chocolate? Chocolate is Killua's favorite, right?'

"Kurapika.." Gon smiled brightly and nodded, "Can I have two slices of the triple fudge cake!"

"T-Two?.."

"Yeah! I have to eat one slice for me, and one for Killua!"

"You're going to get sick if you do that Gon.."

"Hey! It's Christmas Eve, the kid can eat what he wants. Two slices it is!"

"Thank you Leorio! Kurapika!"

"I'm still against it.."

"Of course!"

Leorio grabbed the small takeout box that contained the cakes and handed over to Gon after paying. They once again started their trek home, laughing and chatting until the cabin was insight.

"Did.. you have another guest coming?" Kurapika, Leorio and Gon all stood on alert, watching the figure on the porch, their bodies tensed and on full alert.

"I don't think so.."

"Alright.. Well, there's three of us, and they're not doing anything suspicious so.. It's safe to just move forward right?"

"Wait-"

"What ,Gon?"

In and instant, Gon's expression changed from worry, to once again overwhelming joy- The same expression he had worn when he had seen Kurapika and Leorio again for the first time. He stomped through the snow, slipping and sliding, but still managing to stay upright as he barreled forwards, body collapsing around the boy that had been waiting so patiently on the steps.

"Killua!! Killua, Killua, Killua!"

"G-Gon!"

Leorio and Kurapika jogged up, and sighed out in disbelief, "Gon! What was that about!"

"Killua! Leorio, Kurapika! Killua's here! Killua's here! Killuaaaaaa!"

"G-Gon! You're embarrassing me.."

"Killua.. K-Killua.."

Leorio and Kurapika couldn't wipe the smiles from their faces as they watched. Silently Kurapika nudged Leorio, and Leorio nodded understanding. They quietly took their leave and walked back inside.

Tears overflowed from Gon's eyes, and Killua did his best to hold his own back- But, failed as little by little they seeped down his cheeks.

"You're okay.. Y-You're okay.. Where's Alluka..?"

"She's back at the place we're staying. She didn't want to come along- too tired from the trip over."

"I-Is she safe there?.."

"Duuuuhhhh. I wouldn't leave her somewhere by herself if I thought something would go wrong."

"Killua!"

"Y-You can stop saying my name now, Gon.."

"I'll never stop! Killuaaaaaaaa!"

"You're still such a kid. I thought exploring the unknown would have made you a little more mature."

"It's just because it's almost Christmas.. And I got exactly what I asked for, Kil-lu-a!" 

"S-Stop that! W-What was it you asked for?"

Gon pulled back propping himself up next to Killua, and allowing the other boy to sit up properly. 

"I asked for you!"

The shade of red Killua's face turned was a shade Gon had never seen before, but it was now his favorite color. He missed his voice more than he thought, his eyes, his smile, every little thing. And now, here he was.

"G-Gon.."

"Oh! Killua!" Gon smiled holding out the small container, and Killua opened it revealing a cake that no longer held it's shape. "Eheh.. When I ran over to hug you it probably got all messed up.."

"It's not like we can't still eat it..Thank you, Gon."

"I still have something else for you inside! I-I was hoping you might still come.."

"Gon.. Ah, that reminds me.. H-Here.." Killua set the cake aside and plopped a average sized rectangular box in Gon's lap.

"It's nothing special or anything, and it's probably stupid but, I thought you might like it a little at least.."

Without hesitating, Gon ripped open the package, holding up the bright green sweater that had reindeer prancing that were separated by small decorative hearts. "Killua!"

"I-I got a matching one too.. See.. It's.. In red.." Killua pulled it out from the bottom of the box and held it up to his chest on display.

Gon nodded, setting the sweater down before raising his arms and stripping off the clothes he already had on.

"G-Gon!? W-What are you doing?!"

"Putting the sweater on of course!"

"R-Right now!? You couldn't wait til we g-got inside?!" Killua did his best not to stare, and averted his eyes (to the best of his ability) and only got in a few peeks before Gon had it on. 

"Killua.. It's so warm.. And.." Gon held the sleeves that were slightly too long up to his face, closing his eyes as he inhaled, "It smells like you.."

Killua turned away completely and somehow managed to move through his embarrassment, following in Gon's steps and slipping on the matching sweater. 

"This is the best Christmas ever, Killua!"

"It's not even over yet Gon."

"But, Kurapika's here, and Leorio, and I know you and Alluka are safe, and best of all.. I-I know you don't hate me now.."

"Stupid! Why would you think I hate you!? Of course I don't hate you-"

"Eheh.. Leorio and Kurapika said the same thing.."

"That's because it's true! How could I ever hate you?!" Killua crossed his arms and pouted, "I love you after all-"

Gon blinked a few times before grinning wide over the confession, and Killua instantly was drawn back by his lack of control, and the fact he had just so easily blurted out what he had been trying to hold back all along.

"I-I mean.. What I meant was.."

"Killua.."

"W-What?"

They were interrupted by a loud cough, and turned blinking at Leorio who slowly crept between the two of them, stretching up and fiddling with the small light fixture that was above their heads. "Excuse me." After a few seconds, Leorio excused himself once again, leaving the both of them their confused, until Gon's eyes caught glimpse of what Leorio had been doing.

"Heheh.. Killua.. I have another Christmas present for you.."

"W-What is it..?"

Gon gestured upwards at the small segment of mistletoe hanging over their heads, and Killua stared at it for a second before facing Gon.

He threw his hands up in defense, but not before Gon had leaned in and pressed his lips to Killua's, lingering for a few seconds before pulling back.

"I love you too, Killua!"

"G-Gon.. C-Could I.. Maybe.."

"Of course, Killua!"

Gon grinned and fell back into the kiss once again, his arms pulling Killua closer to him as he did so. And this time, Killua reciprocated, pushing forward, and embracing Gon as well, savoring every second that passed as they stayed their in the quiet of the snow.

"Merry Christmas, Killua!"

"Merry Christmas, Gon."


End file.
